


A Moment's Peace

by MyLittleMogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically everyone is an animal, Gen, King Cheetah Joel, Leopard Geoff, Lion Jack, Lioness Griffon, Meerkat Ray, Wild AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleMogar/pseuds/MyLittleMogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost as if everyone wants Joel to have a heart attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment's Peace

**Author's Note:**

> So this an AU I've been working on with a friend, QuietCanadian, where everyone is a wild animal. Freak outs and fanfiction ensued so here is the first of many to come.

He sprawled out on his side, stretching out his limbs as far as he could, catching the sun’s rays on his golden fur. The day had been long enough so far and he needed a moment to himself. Perhaps a catnap was in order. _Yeah, that sounded nice…_

Joel let his eyes drift closed, caving to the warmth seeping into his bones, comfortable knowing that Ray stood watch only a few feet away.

Meanwhile the meerkat perched on his sentry post, a tall outcropping out rocks, and looked over the savannah horizon. It was just him, Joel, and Geoff out at the burrow today, the grazers having gone to the watering hole before it twilight came. He scanned the area, looking into the tall grass for any signs of trouble, considering his two companions decided it was the perfect time for a cat nap and the two strongest of their friends had gone gallivanting off into the horizon. Who knew where the pair of lions had wondered off to.

He turned to face the other side, head sweeping back and forth repeatedly as he kept on alert for any sign of danger.

Ray looked up into the nearby marula tree, seeing Geoff tail hanging off the branch he was sleeping on, glad that the leopard had remained undisturbed. Relaxing slightly, he checked to see if Joel has finally gone to sleep, looking at the base of the stone for the slumbering cheetah. The cat was slumbering peacefully, a rare sight for Ray to see, while his tail flicked lazily in the grass. Joel tended to be anxiety ridden when the other were gone, usually sitting in Ray’s place while the meerkat went about foraging nearby, but today had just been a bad day after being harassed by Josh at the watering hole while going for a drink. The crocodile had snap at him from the murky water causing the spotted cat to show how quickly he could reach top speeds when provoked.

Ray left him be, turning his attention back to the horizon, searching for the two lions who had left earlier. He focus his gaze on movement that he couldn’t quite make out, dust gathering too quickly to catch anything. He stifled a bark of alarm; he didn’t need to let his nerves get the better of him. It was probably a few zebra messing around or the grazers on their way back from their drink. As the blur moved closer and dust began to build behind what caused it he was finally able to see what it was.

He could stop the bark this time.

“SHIT! Joel! Geoff!” he barked, terror running though him as he bolted from his post, heading for his bolt hole beneath the tree.

“What?” Joel said, waking up quickly, instantly on the alert.

The dozing leopard lifted his head, cracking an eye to look, before slumping back to sleep. He was up in a tree, what did he care?

The cheetah jumped up right, chirps firing from him non-stop. Two huge lions were barreling towards him, chasing something, but that didn’t matter. These were lions. Lions could eat cheetahs. _Fuck where do I run? They’re too close, they’ll see me, I’m too old for this shit._

He froze, staring at the oncoming animals. He was fucked if he stayed, truly fucked, so he frantically looked round before the charging animals were upon him.  He couldn’t think, panicking as he looked back in forth, the carnivores gaining on him. Heartbeat pounding in his ears and he couldn’t move. This was it, all these stress filled years and he was going out like this, fucking lions. He legs locked down, the terror keeping him from moving. He was going to shit himself, Joel was sure of it, and then he would die.  He closed his eyes as the lions came closer, prey they were chasing easy to make out now as they were far too close, bracing for impact.

_Why lions? Why not a meteor or something more instantaneous?_

A loud roar filled his ears as whatever creature was being chased fell to the dirt, the vibration of the cats thrumming through his paws.

Joel barely opened his eyes, shaking as he looked to see his grim end.

“I hate you,” he hissed, taking in the site before him.

The lion only growled in response, jaws clenched around the zebra’s neck, while the lioness avoided the kicking hooves. These assholes.

“I hope it kicks your stupid muzzle,” He grumbled, sitting back down to defluff his tail, “I almost died.”

“You wouldn’t be that considerate,” Griffon shot back, sinking her teeth into the animal’s flank as it ceased to thrash.

“Are the bad people gone?” Ray called out from the entrance to his bolt hole.

“It was Jack and Griffon with dinner,” Joel answered, “Except they are pieces of shit and didn’t bother telling us.”

“I almost died,” Ray chuckled nervously, carefully leaving his burrow, “You guys done with the king of the jungle bullshit?”

Geoff jumped from his branch, landing directly behind Ray, “Did I hear dinner?”

“FUCK!” Ray shrieked, darting off into the tall grass in search of another hiding place.

“And you call us assholes?” Jack rumbled, released the poor creature from his powerful maw.

“You all are and I need a new coalition before I die of stress,” He rolled his shoulders, shooting Geoff and glare.

“Whatever, he’s an excitable bastard is all. You’ll booth be fine,” The leopard remarked, settling himself into the kill with Griffon, “Now eat up buddy, stress burns up a lot of calories and we can’t have our resident leap guard croaking on us.”

With a huff of breath Joel gave into his hunger, after all he was a sucker for zebra.


End file.
